


BATTLE OF THE BATHROOM

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is pretty absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Seungyoon want to take a bath. Seunghoon want to take a bath too. So they take the most rational compromise and take a bath together. After all, what the worse can happen?





	BATTLE OF THE BATHROOM

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, the dog house (a.k.a Seungyoon & Seunghoon's dorm) had 2 bathrooms so the scenario in this fic won't happen. But that's why I write this, right? The story is pretty absurd but I hope it can put a smile on your face^^.

_How did it turn out like this??_

Seunghoon pretty sure today will be just like other usual day in WINNER's mundane routine. They practice as usual, preparing for their spring comeback that they can only dream before. If this was 1 or 2 years ago, Seunghoon would laugh at the notion they could comeback every year.  Who would believe such happy thing could happened to them? He almost need to revise his statement before. His group is not the icon of hiatus anymore. It make him remember that famous saying. Tough Times Don't Last, But Tough People Do. Just like their lyrics said, "Even if we fall down hundreds of times. We get up, we’ll go up". So WINNER continue to work hard. Just like usual. Now Seunghoon is in bathroom. With Seungyoon on him. Contemplating when did it all go wrong.

He's wondering again. _How did it turn out like this??_

Seunghoon try to put together what happened earlier.

After hours of practice, WINNER finally have a break and decide to back to their dorm. Seunghoon hate sweating. He feels uncomfortable whenever his skin drench in sweat. It feels sticky and Seunghoon doesn't like the smell.

"I feel so gross! I'm so sweaty. I'll take a bath as soon as I arrive at the dorm", Seunghoon said as they enter the lobby of their apartment.

"Eh. But I want to take a bath first!" Seungyoon protested. "It was cold and I want to indulge myself in the warm bath. Not to mention I also feel sweaty".

"No way, Seungyoon. First come first serve. I'm the first one who said I want to take a bath", Seunghoon insisted.

"You are the first one who said it but I'm the first one who thought about it! So I'm heading first." Seungyoon replied, didn't want to lose.

Seunghoon furrowed his eyebrows at Seungyoon's logic. "Just let me wash my sweat first then we can switch! I'll do it fast! If you want to enjoy a warm bath, you'll take too long!"

Seungyoon folded his hands in front of his body. "But I want to wash my sweat as soon as possible too. Seunghoon hyung, you know the one who is famous for spending a long time in bathroom is not me but you, right? I can't trust you when you said you'll do it fast. I'll take a bath first."

Mino and Jinwoo look back and forth at Seunghoon and Seungyoon when those twin Seung bickering in front of their dorm's door.

"Err... why don't one of you just take a bath in our dorm?" Jinwoo give suggestion to the arguing party then look at Mino, "We don't feel in a hurry to use it, right?" Mino nodded.

All 4 of them used to live in 1 dorm, but now they are separated in 2 dorm that face each other. Jinwoo and Mino live in 1 dorm, Seungyoon and Seunghoon live in front of them.

Seunghoon and Seungyoon looked at each other. It's too late. Their arguing gives them some absurd sense of competition. Both of them feel they'll be the loser if they back down now. 

"Thank you Jinwoo hyung. I'll take a bath in my dorm. Seungyoon, why don't you go to Jinwoo hyung's dorm?"

"No thanks. I'll take a bath in our dorm too. I feel the most relaxed there."

Jinwoo sighed at how stubborn these Busan boys are. Mino teasingly throw his joke, "Then, how about this? You guys should go to the bathroom together. Problem solved."

There's silent for a while. Seungyoon and Seunghoon's eyes widen from hearing Mino's remark and they don't know how to respond.

After a few seconds, Seunghoon replied, "There's no other choice then. Let's just take a bath together." He glared at Seungyoon as if he's throwing him a challenge. "That is. If Seungyoon isn't afraid getting in a bathtub with me." Seunghoon deliberately said that, hoping Seungyoon will withdraw from his intention to take a bath first. It gives the opposite effect.

Seungyoon's jaws clenched, hearing the challenge in Seunghoon's voice. "What's that means? Who's afraid? If you think I'm going to back down because you said that, you're wrong.  Do you forget how many times we take a bath together in onsen (hot spring)? I bet you're the one who's afraid."

Seunghoon rolled out his eyes, "As if I'm going to be afraid from getting in a bath with you. It's just like getting in a shower with a monkey."

Seungyoon scoffed at what he just heard. "What? Monkey? For your information, take a bath with you just feels like getting in a shower with a rock. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you there or not. I won't even flinch at the sight of your naked body."

"Heh. Same with me then. I won't even feel the ex in excited in the bathroom with you".

Jinwoo interrupted them, "Errr... I don't want to brought up this to both of you, but I don't think you can take a bath together. The bathroom is small and there's only 1 bathtub. Are you guys sure you want to do it?"

2 Seung turn their head to face their tiny hyung , "It doesn't matter. I'll take a bath first." They said it in unison, made Mino hold his stomach while laughing.

"This," Jinwoo says, "is ridiculous."

"No, this is genius," Mino commented while still laughing. Jinwoo sighed and then all of them enter each of their apartments.

As soon as he's inside, Seungyoon quickly go to the bathroom. But Seunghoon has sensed his dongsaeng's intention so he's also running to the bathroom's door. Seungyoon try to close the door, but Seunghoon use his leg and his hand to keep it open. They battled for supremacy, struggled for domination. Seungyoon's hand is on the door handle while Seunghoon's hand is over it, holding Seungyoon's hand tightly so the door won't shut. After a minute of scuffle, both of them are laughing, finally inside the bathroom.

Seungyoon's shrugged, "I guess we really have to take a bath together." He took off his clothes, now only in his boxer. Then he realized that Seunghoon just frozen there.

“Why are you still wearing your shirt? Did you hit your head when we practice earlier?”

“W-w-what? No.”

"Then, why?" Seungyoon wear a naughty expression. "Don't tell me you're shy?"

Seunghoon give him a nervous laugh, "there's no way that's the case, right?"

He added, "I mean, you're almost always only in your underwear, even when your mother comes to our dorm. To be honest, I'm a bit sick seeing you half-naked all the time."

Seungyoon smirked while turning on the faucet to fill the bathtub with warm water and put the bubble baths. "But you still said that I'm the sexiest, right?"

Seunghoon replied while he took off his clothes, "I said that because you're so desperate to be called sexy".

"What??"

Seungyoon is pouting. The sight of his lips when he pouts make Seunghoon want to squeeze it.

"Tch.. It doesn't matter. I still have the best abs in WINNER."

"No," Seunghoon declared, "it's me."

Seungyoon glared, "It's me. If you don't believe me, feel free to touch my abs."

"Why would I bother to check out your abs?" Seunghoon asked.

Seungyoon's eyes twitched when he heard his hyung's question. "To prove my point that my abs is better," he explained.

Seunghoon sniggered, "You better give up on a battle you can't win, Ddeungyoonie."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not cute!"

Seunghoon casually tell his leader dongsaeng, "But isn't it you who call yourself Ddeungyoonie? Well, I never see someone who always doing cute things in front of fans but then insisted that he's not cute."

Seungyoon groaned. Seunghoon enjoy every bit of his teasing.

 "Pretty sure people will start to realize how sexy I am in the next comeback," Seungyoon insisted.

 "Sexy people didn't run like a penguin. Remember that time you almost become Wanna One's 12th member? Literally everyone call you cute. Just accept it." Seunghoon pointed out.

"Why do you like to pick on me so much?" Seungyoon complained.

 "Now, now, let's just go in the bathtub before the water goes cold."

Seungyoon turn off the faucet and start immersing himself at the end of the tub where they usually have their head. Seunghoon goes into the opposite of him. Two adult men in one bathtub feel so cramped and they started to regret their stubbornness in silence.

There are only sounds of water splashes as they wash their body. After several minutes that seem like eternity, Seungyoon break the silence. "Oh, I think I want to wash my hair". He stands up to reach the shampoo that is placed in a corner shelf above him. Then the unthinkable happened.

Suddenly Seungyoon slips! He tried to grasp something but this happen so fast his hand couldn't reach anything hence he fell down on top of Seunghoon's body.

"Ouchh!!" Seunghoon screamed out of reflex. His eyes widen in surprised as if questioning everything that's happening in front of him. He blinked, in case this is only a dream.  But the pain and weight that he felt on top of him is too real. Seungyoon's head are on his neck. His face is so close to his.

Seunghoon quickly push Seungyoon out. Aware of the warmth in their cheeks, both of them looking away from each other.  Seunghoon wish someone scrambled his brain so that he can get out that mental image of Seungyoon's almost-naked body on top of his equally nearly bared body.

Still refused to look at his tall hyung, Seungyoon murmurs an excuse, take out his clothes then hurried away. "Sorry. I think I need to quickly comeback to the studio. To produce the songs better."

Seunghoon mumbled, "Yeah. I'll catch up later," regretting his life choices. _Well, that's pretty idiotic._

* * *

 

When all 4 of them are in their dance studio to practice, Mino inquired, "So, how does it feels to took a bath together in the dorm?"

2Seung promptly choked on their own spits. They lifted their eyes from staring at their smartphones, then glaring daggers at him.

Mino exchange glances with Jinwoo. "Did I do something wrong?" He wondered. Jinwoo just shrugged.


End file.
